


Dude, where is our groundbridge?

by pain_and_panic



Series: Multiverses and other disasters. [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternate universe characters death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_and_panic/pseuds/pain_and_panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Bridge was close Bee turned to the operator and just froze. "Guys", he called at his companions "anyone brush up on the 'procedures for the alternative universes and alternative timelines'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet received the signal from Bumblebee and opened the ground bridge.

Of the three mech that jump through it he could recognize only the scout, but his paint job had too black on it. He stared at the trio, untill Bee, who had is cannons aiming at the ground bridge and energon streaming on his chest plates, yelled “Arcee, close the bridge!"

Bumblebee. A Black Bumblebee. A Black, speaking (or yelling) Bumblebee. That should be a Monday, yeah, it was a Monday for sure, Primus knows if Ratchet hate Mondays. 

____

 

With the Bridge close Bee turned to the operator and just froze. “Guys”, he called at his companion “anyone brush up on the procedures for the alternative universes and alternative timelines?”

____

 

Bulkhead stared at the new comers. He couldn’t decide if he was more concerned about the one that looks like Bee, the one that looks like the deception doctor or the third one, with that strange yellow optics.

____

 

Optimus Prime was a leader, and that means he wasn’t allow to show how destabilizing all this experience was for him. He was also concerned for his own scout, they cannot establish a com.link with him and Optimus didn’t like it.

____

 

Miko had spent a lot of time trying to immagine how Bee can sound with his real voice, since that time when Bulkhead had told her how good it used to be at singing. Now she just wanna keep this black version of the bot, to have him as singer in her band.

____

 

Arcee didn’t want know anything about the strange assemble of mechs that jump through the ground bridge. She wasn’t curious and she wasn’t feel for some random mechs, even if one of them looks like her little brother. She wasn’t curious at all, at least until the moment Smokescreen entered in the rec.room and the three mech points their gun at him, scared as much as they could be if Megatron himself just entered. Ok, so, now they got her attention.

_____

 

Bee, the Black Bee, the one who can speak, tried to be the rational on, and made his comrades drop their weapons

_____

 

KnockOut trust BumbleeBee with his own spark, but he couldn’t avoid to riot “We can kill him now and save New Cybertron from the war. Come on, Bee, we have to kill Velum Prime”

 

_____

 

Now they had Arcee’s attention for sure. 

_____

 

Actually they got Smokescreen’s attention when the aimed him with they cannons, but now he was also really curious.

_____

 

Bee vented deply, off-lined his optics for a moment, but after that he answer: “KO, did you ever watch any movie on the time travel or on the multiverse? you cannot change anything, you cannot touch anything, or you can end up to be yourself grampa”

_____

 

Raf laugh at that, recognizing the Futurama quote. Seemed to him that, did’t matter which version of his guardian he meet, he cannot prevent himself from love them.

_____

 

Jake remember Arcee told him something about the Saturday morning cartoons and Bee that watch at them, and in complicity grin at Raf.

____


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch, but he understood enough to know better than step in between his two companions. He tried once, and got his royal ass royally kicked, thank you very much.

_____

Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch,and when he understood he knew more than the other mechs and humans in the rec.room, he couldn’t resist to tell them all the story

_____

Definitely Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch, and as often happen when the the lights are on but nobodys home or when the stairs don't go all the way to the attic or whatever form do you prefer, as often happen, we were saing, he completely miss the point of Bee-KO conflict and simply sticked his foot in his mouth and started to spill everything 

______

 

In Miko opinion, if Bee was Google Chrome, the yellow optics’ mech was Internet Explorer.

______

 

Apparently even Internet Explorer can give you the answers, if you wait enough time. 

______

 

So, long story short, the war was over, and Optimus Prime was, how we can say, like recharging, only more permanent… like in: he caught a bad case of death. So they had a brand new Prime. Velum Prime, previous know as Smokescreen. Said Prime went mad, some bot cannot take the stress very well, and started to exterminate everybot who wasn’t Autobot. 

______

 

Apparently bots like ex deceptions or resuscitated predacons did’t take very well the extermination plan.

______

 

Apparently neither some Autobot.

______

 

So now, in their future or their universe, they had two mechs, that used to be friends and now rules the two faction of the new war.

______

 

“If Smokescreen is the new Prime,” Miko asked concerned, “Bumblebee is the new Megatron?” 

______

 

Predaking just stared at her.

______

 

Predaking now was staring at Bumblebee

______

 

Predaking just scratched his head and shrugged.

______

 

“I promised Bee I will kill him if he start to use the Dark Energon” Knock Out pointed out pointlessly (alliterations: LOL)

______

 

“You are not helping” Bee answered.

_______ 

 

He just sighed and started to explain: “we are founding a new colony, New Cybertron, where the affiliation doesn’t count. We haven’t a single command, but the three of us are the committee how deliberate on everything.”

_______

 

Knockout decided to be useful and continues the explanation: “our only problem is the energon. We were developing the syntetic one to be free from Iacon City, but since Prime made Ratchet, let’s said, pushing up daisies, we got some sort of delay on our progress.”

_______

 

“Ok, that maybe answer to some question, but actually we just got a trillion of new questions now!” Miko burst out, not able to restrain herself.

_______

 

And even if she did, Bulkhead was ready to said the same thing.

________

 

Scratch that, everyone was ready to said the same!

________

 

not Optimus, of course, Prime’s doesn’t burst out, or lose it or whatever.

________ 

 

And his processor was still trying to process the “bad case of death” thingy

________

 

Poor Optimus.

________


	3. Chapter 3

Usually when Optimus was upset, Ratchet was there to help him. But not this time.

_____

 

Ratchet couldn’t understand if he was more scared by the idea that His Prime kill him, or by the possibility that the newbie did that.

 

_____

 

Ratchet was fit to be tied, and losing his cool he throwed two wrench to Optimus and the wannabe Prime.

_____

 

Usually when Optimus was upset, Ratchet was there to help him. Even this time.

_____

 

Ratchet was well known for his peculiar way to comfort bots. And for his hot temper, but who cares of that?

_____

 

So, Optimus Prime was convinced by a flying wrench to come back on ground.

_____

 

So, Optimus Prime was convinced to come back on ground by a flying wrench and by the Raf surprised exclamation ”Bee you are bleeding”.

_____

 

“Raf, we cannot bleeding, we haven’t blood but energon” Bee said patiently …   
“Whatever it is, you are making a mess on the ground” Miko pointed out. 

_____

 

“Ops…” Bee watched himself, and for the first time noticed the energon on his chest plates belonging to his enemies. He also noticed his own energon flowing between his legs.

_____

 

“Knockout? I’m not feeling too well…”

_____

 

Knockout was one of the faster mech around, and he was ready to catch Bee when he faint. “Frag”

_____

 

Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch, so when he saw his comrade fall, just decides they were under attach and try to kill everyone in the room.

_____

 

When Bee woke up, it was just in time. He jumped and hugged the long neck of Predaking alt form, calming him down.

_____

 

When Bee woke up, KO was so glad that almost forgot to visit Bee.

_____

 

When Knockout almost forgot his medical duties, Ratchet remind him how to behave, and Knockout got a bump for the trouble.

_____

 

When KO was anyway to slow after the lesson, Ratchet just grabed Bee’s arm and drive the young bot on a berth in the medbay and stated to scan him.

_____

 

Ratchet scanned the blackened yellow bot three time before decide that no, that "thing" wasn’t an error.

_____

 

“in case you’re wandering, your scanner is ok” Knockout said “And, always in case you’re wandering, the father is Optimus”

_____

 

If Optimus hasn’t been shocked enough by the “like recharging, only more permanent” thingy, that was for sure the straw that broke the cybercamel's back


	4. Chapter 4

“in case you’re wandering, your scanner is ok” Knockout said “And, always in case you’re wandering, the father is Optimus”

 

_____

Bumblebee sighed "doesn't matter now, I'm loosing it, aren't I?"

_____

Apparently inter dimensional travel shall be avoid in pregnancy

 

_____

Apparently neither Ratchet nor Knockout give a shit about that.  
They was going to do everything to save the sparkling.

_____

They managed to stabilized the Carrier and the unborn, and to help the Sire to deal with all that...

_____

But the main problem was always there, and now more than before Optimus wanted his little scout back.

_____

The little black scout on the berth looked at Optimus, and the older mech knew that he was thinking the same.

_____

Optimus' spark cringed for the black scout: he had no possibility to meet again his own sparkmate and sire of his unborn child, and they both knew it.

_____

Maybe Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch, but he had spark, so he pushed Optimus toward Bee's berth. "I know he isn't your mate, but he needs you this night... imagine if he was your Bee, you don't want someone to take care of him?"

 

_____

Predaking ability with complex phase needed to be improved, but the message was there, and Optimus couldn't find any good reason to leave the scout suffering alone...

_____

Hours later, meanwhile Bee was sleeping on Optimus' chest plate, and Predaking and Knockout were commenting how relaxed and how young Bee looked in Optimus arms, a cry broke the tranquillity of the base: "I found our Bee!"   
"Raf?"   
"He just sent me a text!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm... I'm not sure anymore where I'm going to go with this story...


	5. Chapter 5

They managed to establish a video call with him. When they saw him, online and fine even if a little beated up, they got relax a little bit. Ratchet would like to start a mental list of reparations he had to perform on the youngling, but in this moment all that they need was bring him at home.

_____

 _/Hi guys, good to see you all!/_ was Bumblebee first happy chirp.  
 _/everyone is fine there, right?/_. Raf couldn’t resist to smile to his guardian: he was trapped in another universe, alone, and his first concern was for his friends. _For his family_ , he correct himself.

_____

Optimus observed his young yellow scout from his position on the berth of the black Bee. HIs little scout seemed be fine. But when their optics met, Optimus’ spark shrinked as he saw the yellow bot optics filled of surprise and betrayal. Optimus’ processor told him that the scout was going to understand, one day, but by now it hurts.

_____

That wasn’t the first time that Bee was alone, separate from his family and in an hostile environment.  
Not the first time at all. Even more, that was pretty much in his job description.  
But every time he had gone for scouting before, he had been sure his family was waiting for him. This time it seemed they replaced him, and the New Bee got all the attention of Prime, Bee first and only big crush. Frag.

_____

From a consultation between Ratchet, Raf (from this side) and Soundwave and Shockwave (on the other), and from the data analysis, they hypothesized than a solar flare, in conjunction with the activation of two ground bridge on two parallels dimension provoke a cross-switch of the ground bridge destination.

_____

The formulation of this hypothesis took half of a day, made it understandable for the rest of the crew required way more.

_____

“If we can predict another solar flare we can switch them back, right?”  
“Is not so simple Arcee. For once, we need the same intensity of the previous flare, and furthermore we cannot allow to the Black Bee to go through another ground bridge in his conditions.”

_____

“we can at least bring our Bee back?”  
“no Bulkhead, we are not sure if the two of them can stay in the same place at the same moment”  
“frag”

_____

Optimus’ spark almost broke when he gave the command: “Black Bee will stay here till the sparkling will born in a month. The yellow Bumblebee will stay in the other dimension. I trust you, my scout, and I know you will be fine.”

_____

His Prime was leaving him behind for another mech. He couldn’t find in himself the hate the other scout, or his beloved Leader, but, mech, if it hurts!


	6. Chapter 6

That month for Optimus ran so fast that he barely noticed it. The only thing that matters was the black and yellow bot that spent the whole month in his arms.  
_____

That month for Raf ran so slow that he felt himself growing old just to think about it.   
He liked the bots from the other universe (and they come from another universe, how cool is it?) but he miss his Bee, and he was scared for him since they have lost the communication just after the first contact, the solar flares too intense to maintain the link.  
_____

That month for Black Bee was so perfect he could cry to think about it (stupid pregnancy), but he felt guilty. He enjoyed being in Optimus arms, but he wasn't HIS Optimus...   
_____

Predaking was quite upset: his Bumblebee was crying and Optimus seems too distressed to comfort him. If he had the little bot in his arms, he wouldn't have let him cry.  
_____

When Optimus kissed Black Bee, he didn't expect the little bot to cry. He wasn't sure how to help him, and the disappointed look Predaking was giving him didn't help...  
____

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you are not my Optimus, and you... You are in love with your Bee, aren't you?"   
Optimus sighed "you are right, I'm sorry Bumblebee"  
"It's ok, I ... ARGHh"  
"Bee???"  
"The sparkling... Ah ... It's time..."  
"RATCHET!!!"  
_____

Predaking's reaction to the first yell of pain of Bee was to attack Optimus. As soon as the docbot took the youngling to the medbay, he jumped on Optimus. "You make him cry for the last time, Prime! You don't deserve his loyalty, his dedication! You allow Decepticons to torture and mutilate him, and you didn't recognise him as a warrior, and after all the sacrifice he'd sustained you prefer that psychopath of Smokescreen to him as Prime, and when your spark was fading he save it and put it in his spark chamber to allow you to reborn, he combats to give to the new you a peaceful world where to born and in exchange he get only pain and tears!"  
"It wasn't me..."  
"No, but you just do the same with your scout!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It wasn't me..."  
"No, but you just do the same with your scout!"

______

Predaking was ready for a physical match, but seemed they ended up to a yelling competition. Seemed also Predaking won.

______

Speechless, they just stared each other and waited news from Ratchet.

______

Actually was Knockout the one who brought them the news "Bee is fine and the sparkling is healthy, thanks also to the time spent with his Sire, for sure."

______

Predaking won the yelling fight, but seems he couldn't win this competition. Not here at least...  
"Establish the connection to our world, we are leaving." Predaking wasn’t the brightest mech of the bunch, but he was learning...

______

Raf didn't like too much Predaking, but now, after his "Establish the connection to our world, we are leaving.", Raf likes him way more.

______

Raf spent the last month working on a way to get back is best friend, and now he could test his progress..

______

A week later, even if the com.link with the other world was weak, no video at all, they managed to open the interworld bridge and sent back the three mech and the sparkling.

They didn't expect the status of the other Bumblebee, their Bumblebee, when he steped from the bridge, the scars and the older optics. "Why it's take so long?"

"Bee, it was just 37 days"  
"On this side, maybe, there was 37 years for me."

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----  
> thank you for follow, sorry to cut it short. probably I will write a sequel about Bee deals with his experience..

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah, I'm back!  
> short as usual, but I like to think that I'm compensating that with the frequencies of the updates.
> 
> In Italy we said "altro giro, altra corsa" that means litterally : another round another race and "Indicates ironically an almost obsessive repetition of a certain useless action, especially if this pointlessness is clear after a first unsuccessful process. Comes from the expression used by carousel-men at a carnival." (thank you, wiki)
> 
> So Altro giro, altra corsa, I try to write with a different style, let me know if this is better of the skipping tenses..
> 
> Last note: Velum in latin is more "veil" than "screen", but "tegumentum prime" was to weird
> 
> Last last note: I don't own Transformers: Prime, and neither Futurama.  
> I just do that to try to improve my writed English skills.


End file.
